Good vs Evil: Rising darkness
by soNICEandCUTE48
Summary: In the new world, anyone would do anything to get better lives. Mordecai is one of them and he can do anything to get what he desires, with the help of family, but it means doing unforgivable and life threatening stuff. Rigby is his only chance of rescue, even though their friendship is destroyed.*Sequel to A dark change* Rating may go up. ENJOY! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again my fellow writers and readers! Just like I have promised, I have brought you the sequel. Oddly, I posted it a day early. That's because I just finished typing it, so I decided to post it. To any new readers, please read the story 'A dark change' before you read this one or you might not understand. For those who read the previous story, I apologize for not putting the epilogue. You may still read it in my profile.**

**Now, just like the last time, chapters may be short and the story could be long or short. I may update after two days, or if I'm busy, a week or longer. For this story, the rating is T, but it may or may not go up to M for violence. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**Chapter 1 – living in the new world, living with the voices**

_The world was now different. The lava, fires and attacks did more damage than expected…._

No Twin peaks. No America.

No more things such as day or night. No sun or moon. Only a bright red ball, as it was now called. It was always in the sky, reminding everyone of how it became like this. The sky had also changed. It was always black with grey clouds, no stars. Just a black sky with grey clouds. There was also no summer, autumn or spring. Just winter. It was always cold with blowing winds. Little vegetation was left. Almost every species of animals was extinct, leaving very few animals. Even people were dying, but many survived.

Food, water and shelter were a problem too. The animals were the only source of food now, but since there were very few left, those who cared for animals would never kill them. Instead, they died of hunger. Those who did not care much about animals would kill them and eat them, which was part of the reason they were becoming extinct. The only water left was ocean water. Shelter….no building had a roof and there were also no buildings, so whether or not you sleep in the house, you'll always feel cold.

_**13 July 2019**_

In Amos, the hidden city in Australia, temperatures hit negative 5 degrees. No building was ever seen standing in the small city. Many people slept outside in the cold, wearing old, ripped clothing or if lucky, a blanket. The younger children were in the arms of their parents or older brothers or sisters. It had been like this for years now.

Mordecai was curled up on the ground, shivering as the wind blew. He was not able to fall asleep for the past few days, so he would remain awake. He felt very uncomfortable. Sleeping on the hard ground, no blanket, no warmth. Mordecai would always think about Twin peaks. It was where he met such great friends like Eileen, Benson, Skips, Pops, High five ghost and even Muscle man. It was where he had lots of adventures with them. Now, some of them are dead, the park was destroyed, America was also destroyed and the whole world is suffering. Mordecai kept on blaming himself for all that was done, but he knew it wasn't his fault. It was Silent Killer. Mordecai was just glad that SK was gone now, hopefully forever.

Viper so far could sleep with the cold weather. He was flat on his face as he let out a soft snore. Kelly, who was grunting as she done exercise to keep her mind off the weather, only looked at him. "Kelly, some of us are trying to sleep here." Said Willow, who was lying on her back. Thomas was also trying to sleep. Ever since that monster bit his chest, the wound still hurt. His shirt was covered in his dry blood and he wanted to take the shirt off, but he thought he would freeze without it. "Sorry, but exercise helps keep me warm." Said Kelly. Her voice was a bit muffled from the mask she never took off. As the two girls talked, Viper rose from the ground. He yawned and stretched. He noticed Mordecai. He was still awake and shivering.

"Mordecai, you're awake?" Viper asked, walking towards Mordecai. "Yeah. I couldn't sleep."

"Again? Is it because of the cold weather?"

Mordecai nodded. Viper looked around and saw everyone was awake. "Oh...Well, it does feel a bit cold. Maybe I should make a fire." Said Viper. "With what?" Mordecai asked. "I don-"

_**CRASH! **_

An old car came spinning towards Mordecai and Viper, hitting the ground and rolling again, leaving pieces of glass and metal behind it. "Get out of the way!" Viper yelled as he jumped to the other side of the road. Mordecai done the same, making him land on the dirty ground, head first, making it bleed a bit. The car made one more crash before it finally stopped. A yell from inside the car was heard as it landed; showing everyone there is a person inside the wrecked car. Mordecai slowly sat up, groaning as he held his aching head. "Mordecai, are you okay?!" Margaret asked as she rushed over to her friend. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Where did that car come from?" Mordecai asked. Viper stood up, reaching for the knife in his pocket. He held the knife in front of him as he slowly approached the car. Since he was close enough to the car, he poked his head through the broken window to search the car for any survivors. The low red glow of the moon/sun helped him find two bodies inside the car. One body was covered in white, blood stained fur. The body was for a cat. She had long brown hair, ripped black clothes and a small, fluffy rabbit like tail. The other body was for a raccoon. He had brown, blood stained fur and ears which seemed to be cut off a bit. Viper took a moment to look at the bodies before he realized that the bodies were for two people he thought would never come back.

"Rigby! Winter!" Viper yelled as he pulled his unconscious friends from the car, leaving a trail of blood behind them. Mordecai only stared at Rigby as he was pulled out from the car. "Rigby? Rigby!" Mordecai quickly got up and ran to Rigby, followed by Margaret, Kelly, Thomas and Willow.

At this moment, Rigby could only see darkness. He heard a low voice scream his name. "Rigby!" his name echoed in the darkness. **"Who's calling me?" **Rigby began to hear many more voices.

"Wake up!"

"Oh my gosh, is he dead?"

"He's losing too much blood!"

"Please, don't die. Please."

Rigby could hear all those voices. He knew who each voice belonged to. He needed to wake up.

_Wake up….._

_Don't give up…._

_Don't die….please…._

Rigby groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He could see figures of people with his blurry vision. "Look, he's waking up!" Screamed Viper. As Rigby's vision slowly came back, he was able to recognize the people that were gathered around him. "Uuuhhhgggg…M-mordecai, is that….you?" He asked in a tiny, weak voice while his eyes looked up to his friend. Everyone looked panicked as they saw a small puddle of blood surround Rigby and Winter. "He's losing a lot of blood." said Viper. "What do we do?! He could die!" screamed Willow. "We don't have anything but cloth to cover his wounds." Said Viper. "But…What about the bleeding?" Margaret asked, fearing that Rigby and Winter could die. "Let's just hope it stops soon." Viper carried Winter and Rigby over to the rest of the people. Mordecai wondered what happened to Rigby and Winter to get injured this badly. Just like his friends, they hoped the two would survive.

_**5 hours later…..**_

After five hours of worrying about his friend's health, Mordecai was again trying to fall asleep. He closed his eyes. _**"Evil…"**_ said a voice. The voice sounded a bit deeper than Mordecai's voice. As he heard it, Mordecai felt cold inside. His eyes shot open and the feeling went. He looked around to see if anyone was talking to him, but no one was. "W-who said that?" Mordecai asked. _**"Me of course, Mordecai."**_ Said the voice. Mordecai again looked around. "Who are you? Where are you?"  
_**"Inside of you."**_

Mordecai felt scared as the voice spoke. What did it want with him? Where did it come from? _**"Look at you. Hiding your real self from your friends. You know this isn't you, so why hide me? Release me and everything will be much better for you."**_ The voice said before it disappeared, leaving Mordecai scared. He didn't know what the voice meant by saying this wasn't him. He was acting like himself right now. Maybe it was just his imagination. Yes, his imagination. So he again closed his eyes, hoping to finally get the sleep he wanted.

…_But the strange voice wasn't going to let him go that easily… _

…_**..TO BE CONTINUED…..  
**_

**And first chapter done! I hope it was to your liking. Hopefully I will try and get everyone's personalities right this time. Tell me what you think or what I should improve. Follow, fav or leave a review, just anything! Well, see you next time!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	2. Chapter 2

**And we are back! How you liking the story so far? Too long, short, boring? You can tell me, I don't bite…**

**Just a remainder, this story could switch to M because of violence in later chapters, so if you're not the person for that kind of violence, I'm sorry. Let's just begin the chapter.**

**Chapter 2 – blood is the key**

_Mordecai stood there, in front of the burning city. He could hear the blood curdling screams of the remaining citizens as they burned in the fire. Mordecai only stood there, horrified to see their skin burn. The destruction was all around him. He didn't know how it happened. "Wh-what's happening?! How did this happen?!" Mordecai hoped it was a dream. He could see his friends, screaming in pain as they turned into ashes. "This can't be happening! It has to be a dream!" _

"_**It is no dream Mordecai!"**_ _Yelled a voice. Mordecai knew the voice from somewhere. Of course, it was that deep, scary voice inside of him. __**"You caused all of the destruction! Killing all those people, this is the real you!"**__ Mordecai knew that wasn't true. At least he hoped it wasn't. No, no, it just had to be a lie. "But…I….No, that's not true. I know it isn't!" Mordecai yelled. __**"But it is. Look at your hands."**__ Mordecai looked down at his hands. He was shocked to see what was on them. Blood. Blood all over his hands and part of his body, staining his blue and white feathers. He was also holding a sharp knife, still covered in fresh blood. He looked down on the ground. Viper's lifeless body was right on top of his feet, dripping blood from the neck and chest. Mordecai screamed at the top of his lungs, stumbling backwards and falling to the ground. __**"See, you killed the Mordecai. You killed all of them."**_

…

….

….

Mordecai's head shot up from the ground as he screamed after waking up from the terrible dream. He took a look at the world around him, checking it for any fire or burning bodies. A partly bare road, crumbling or no buildings, few people and his friends, everything looked normal. He could see Viper still trying to help Rigby. Mordecai started to get worried as Viper has been there for almost ten hours. Kelly was sitting next to the unconscious, bleeding raccoon, also trying to help Viper stop Rigby's bleeding. Mordecai stood up from the ground and walked over to them to see what they were doing. As he approached the two, he could hear Viper yell. "Ugh, ¿por qué no se deja de sangrar?!" He yelled as he threw small pieces of cloth to the ground. **"What?"** Mordecai thought after hearing Viper yell in Spanish. "Viper, could you please yell in American?" Willow asked as she looked at Viper. "Guys, Rigby can't stop bleeding. I've tried everything but he just can't stop bleeding." Said Viper. Mordecai and Willow looked at Rigby and saw a puddle of blood form around him and increase in size. "What about Winter? Is she okay?" Willow asked. "Oh, yeah she's fine. She didn't suffer any serious injuries. She's right over there." Viper pointed at Winter, who was talking to one of the Australians. She had a white cloth wrapped around her head and arm. "I think she can help us with Rigby." Said Viper. "I hope she can, Rigby doesn't have much time."

_**Meanwhile….**_

_In an unknown world, Rigby was trapped in a dark place. He had no idea where he was. He felt so lonely in the place. No one was ever there. he would always walk around in the dark, searching for people or a way out. "Hello?" His voice echoed in the area. He just sat in the same spot, now too lazy to walk. "Is anybody here? ANYONE?!" he yelled, hoping that someone, just someone would hear him. He never heard a response, so he just sat there, hoping to get rescued._

_**Meanwhile…**_

Winter was being pulled by Viper over to Rigby, who was possibly bleeding to his death. All Winter could do was look, horrified to see Rigby in this state. "This….How….I can't help with this." Said Winter as she lifted Rigby's pale arm, then dropping it to the ground. "What?! But, can't you at least just try?!" Mordecai pleaded. As Winter turned around, she suddenly screamed and fell to the ground. "Winter, what's wrong?" Viper asked. Winter opened her eyes, staring at Mordecai with a scared expression. "Wha-what are you?! What do you want here?!" She screamed, slowly getting up and backing away from Mordecai. Mordecai looked back at Winter, confused. "Winter, are you alright?" he asked, still staring at Winter with the same confused look. Winter rubbed her eyes and squinted them to take another look at Mordecai. Whatever she saw had disappeared. She now looked at Mordecai with a worried look. "Um, yeah. I'm fine….just tired." Winter turned and walked away, thinking of what she saw. She felt worried for Mordecai, as that something was him. **"What did I just see? Why was it in the form of Mordecai? And how should I help Rig-"** Winter's eyes suddenly went wide. "Oh God, Rigby." She realized what Rigby's problem was after thinking about it. She knew what she had to do. Winter searched her pocket. She grabbed the item she wanted and pulled it out. "It's his time."

_**Meanwhile….**_

Mordecai sat patiently on the ground, facing the other way as he waited for any good news from Viper. He could hear a lot of shuffling from behind him. "Any luck?" He asked. "No." said Viper. _**"Oh, poor hero. Suffering or slowly dying, what joy it brings."**_ The voice laughed. Mordecai ignored what it was saying. "Shut up." He said. _**"You still haven't thought about it, haven't you? Let Rigby die, you'll have a much better life."**_ Said the voice. _**"Don't even say no, Mordecai. Rigby's going to die and you're the one who's going to kill him."**_

"Are you crazy?! I'm never going to do that to Rigby!"

"_**Oh, you will."**_

"But I….I…" Mordecai struggled to speak. He clutched his shaking fists and his left eye began to twitch. He could feel an unknown energy flow through his veins, giving him so much more energy. _**"Don't worry Mordecai, you'll feel better after he's gone."**_

Viper did not notice what was going on behind him. He was too focused on helping Rigby. "Okay, managed to stop the bleeding, now I just have to wake him up." He said. Viper saw a bird like shadow form beside him, followed by footsteps. He turned to face Mordecai, who towered over him.

The last thing Viper knew was he was screaming. His scream echoed all over the city, waking up the remaining citizens and his friends, even Winter, who wanted to find out what happened.

_...and there, beside Rigby, was a blood puddle, but…..not formed from his blood…_

…_**.TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Oh man, what happened?! Is Viper okay? What was going on with Mordecai? And where is Rigby?!**

**You'll just have to wait and see in the next chapter. See you soon! Fav, follow or review and tell me what you think so far.**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Hope I didn't keep anyone waiting, but it hasn't been that long. **

**So, shall we begin?**

**Chapter 3 – search and rescue**

As Winter ran to the source of the screaming, she was followed by some of her friends. She was half way there, and then the screaming just stopped. It was once again quite. Only the sound of footsteps and talking were audible. Winter had a bad feeling about this. She kept on running, until she reached her destination. On the exact same spot were Viper was working was a tail of blood and a few bloody finger prints and foot prints. No Viper, no Mordecai, and what Winter feared the most, no Rigby. "What happened?" Willow asked. Winter walked to the little trails of blood, following it while looking at the trail. She stopped in her tracks and looked down, only to find a few blue feathers on the ground. She picked up the feathers. "Winter, what happened? Where're the others?" Margaret asked from behind the small crowd of people. "I don't know." Said Winter, still looking at the feathers. "What happened to them? Why was Viper screaming?" asked Willow. Winter turned to face the crowd, the feathers right in front of her. "He was attacked. Rigby must've been taken also. And something's telling me we don't have much time." Winter started to follow the blood trail again. "Quickly! Viper and Rigby need to be rescued!"

"What about Mordecai? Aren't we going to find him too?" Willow asked. "Uh, of course." Said Winter as she continued walking. Everyone started to follow Winter, unaware that rescuing Mordecai was a lie. Winter knew who kidnapped Rigby and Viper. The person she didn't trust the most. Mordecai.

_**Meanwhile…**_

As usual, it was a beautiful day in TPS (Twin Peaks in the Sky). There was day and night, the sun and the moon and a very large amount of people. All the killed American citizens had to live in the small area. Everyone had managed to squeeze in. Every person walked in the streets, enjoying their jobless lives. The children enjoyed their lives with no homework or school. They would always hang out with their friends. Even those who used to be criminals now had a better life with no stealing.

As everyone enjoyed their new lives, Eileen was in the park house, lying down on the couch. She looked at some pictures she took before she ended up like this, dead, but alive. All the pictures had her, Margaret, Rigby and Mordecai. Eileen would always remember the good times she had with them. Like the time they met the death bear, when they went to see the meteor shower and the time she had a crush on Rigby. She really missed her friends. Eileen put the pictures on the table and hopped off of the couch. She walked outside the house and down the steps. "I wonder how they're doing." She said to herself, thinking about her friends. She couldn't communicate with Rigby, so she wondered how everything was like back at Amos for the past four years.

"Hello Eileen." Pops greeted as he walked over to Eileen. "Hey Pops." Eileen replied in a sad tone, sitting down on the bottom step. "Is there something wrong? You look a bit sad." Said Pops. "Yeah, I just miss the others. I wish we were still alive so we could see them." Said Eileen. "Oh do not worry. Someday we will get the chance and be reunited!"

"I guess you right."

"Marvellous! Now that we are have finished, Chad asks that we meet him by the fountain. He says it is very important we come." Said Pops. "Okay, I'm on my way."

_**Meanwhile…**_

Back at Amos, Winter had reached a dead end with the blood trail. It lead her to a spot where there used to be a hospital. "Great, now how am I going to find them?" Winter looked around for anymore trails of blood or feathers. She couldn't find anything. She needed to find Rigby and Viper. She also had to find out if Mordecai was the one who attacked them. Ever since Mordecai was saved from Silent Killer, she never really trusted him. She feared that someday, he would do something bad.

"Winter, have you found anything?" Willow asked. "No. Whoever kidnapped Rigby and Viper knew how to hide their tracks." Said Winter. She kept on looking for anymore tracks, just something that could lead her to the kidnapper. "Why don't you use your powers? Maybe they can help us." Said Willow. "Using my powers to track them? Good idea, but I don't have that ability. Only Rigby has it." Said Winter. Then, Winter suddenly thought of an idea. "Or, we could just ask…." Winters eyes shifted to a fallen building, which had an underground room. Willow's eyes also shifted to the building. "What?! You want…her to help us?!"

"I know it's a bad idea, but she's the only other person I know who can help us track Rigby and Viper."

"Fiiiiine! Let's go ask her."

_**Meanwhile…**_

Back at TPS, Eileen and Pops had finally arrived at the fountain, where Chad (or Oscar) had stood, waiting for them. Benson and Muscle man where also there for the problem Chad wanted to tell them. "Finally, you've made it." Said Chad. "Now, it seems there is a problem at Amos. Rigby and Viper have been kidnapped."

"What?! How do you know this?!" Benson asked. "I have my ways." Said Chad. "Who kidnapped them?" asked Eileen. "No one knows yet, but we do have three possible suspects. Skips, Max and Mordecai."

"Dude, why would Mordecai kidnap his own friend?" Muscle man asked. "Yeah, I don't think Mordecai could do anything like this." Said Benson. "I agree." Said Eileen. "He was there when the kidnapping happened, then when Viper and Rigby disappeared, he disappeared too. He must be the kidnapper."

"I still don't believe that. Mordecai wouldn't do that kind of stuff." Said Eileen. "We'll just have to wait and see."

_**Meanwhile…..**_

Winter and Willow walked down to the underground room. They could her hear the drops of water come in contact with small puddles of water. Old pipes were all over the floor, broken. Cobwebs all over the place, spiders hanging on their webs and rats running on the dirty floor. While using her powers to light their way, Winter was followed by Willow in the dark room. "I don't like this place." Said Willow. "And are you sure about getting her to help us. No one trusts her."

"She can help us track Rigby and Viper." Said Winter.

Winter stopped as right in front of her was a metal door. She slowly opened the door and entered in the small room. Inside the room, Britney was lying on the ground, her hand chained to the wall. "Hehehe…..I knew you'd come." Said Britney, her voice small enough to be a whisper. Willow stayed outside the room as Winter entered, too afraid to get in. "Britney, we've come here to ask for your help. Rigby and Viper have been kidnapped and we need your help to track them." Said Winter. "Help you, my enemy, track your friends? Does that sound right?"

"Britney, help us now or I swear I will rip-"

"Fine, fine. I'll help you, but you must set me free from my little prison." Said Britney, with a smile on her face. "No! No way! We're not setting you free!" screamed Willow. Britney knew she would say that. "Don't you want me to find your friends Willow?" Britney asked. Willow remained quite. "I agree with Willow. Maybe its best if you stay here, just to be safe."

"Then you're going to have to find Rigby and Viper yourself. Oh, also…look out."

Winter and Willow wondered what Britney meant, until they were both hit on the head, causing them to fall to the ground. Willow was out cold, whereas Winter was still awake, but slowly fading…

…_and the last thing she saw was a gun pointed at her head, and with just the sound of a click, she was out…._

…_**TO BE CONTINUED…..**_

**Have I just made another chapter full of suspense? If I did, that was what I was aiming for! And what do you think about this story so far? Thumbs up? Down? **

**Well, I hope that you enjoyed. See you next time!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay…. Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it, but it might be short. I didn't have a lot of ideas for this one, but hopefully I will for the next chapters! **

**Bold +**_** Italic**_**= Two voices speaking at once**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 – targeted by the deranged**

The deafening sound of the gun shot made Britney nearly jump. She could feel the little droplets of blood land on her, almost making her pleased. The sound of a scream and the sight of Winter's head hit the ground was even more pleasing. That was until…..

The attacker approached her, gun still in his hand. With little light in the room, the man's black figure could only be seen. Britney's eyes widened, fear starting to take over. She had never had that feeling. She could only back away, her eyes staring up at the attacker. He rushed over to Britney, shooting multiple shots. All her fear went away. Britney quickly reacted, standing up and trying to dodge every bullet. She thought he was just going to only shoot her. It wasn't going to be that bad. Britney would snap him like a twig. The man did look thin and weak, so no problem. This was going to be an easy fight to win for the evil French tiger…But Britney was too quick to judge. She thought she was strong, but the man she was fighting was known to be above strength.

The man had run out of bullets. He noticed from the click he heard from his gun. Britney now thought she had an advantage. Her eyes turned into a hollow pitch black with yellow pupils swimming around. Her chained hand formed a yellow aura, immediately making the chain melt. It had been so long since she used her powers. She didn't even know how they came back, but all she cared about now was ending the attacker's life, which she had done to many people.

The attacker stood still, unaffected by what Britney was planning to do. Britney smiled devilishly at him, both her hands forming the yellow aura. She kept her focus on the man's chest, where she was sure to hit him. The man only dropped his gun, showing absolutely no fear.

Britney charged at the attacker, shooting bright yellow balls of energy at him. The man only walked forward, easily dodging every attack. Britney still came running, clutching her fist. The fist surrounded by the aura was inches away from the man, but sill he showed no fear. He quickly grabbed Britney's hand, causing the aura to disappear from the fist. Britney stared at the man, ready to deliver another blow. The man sent her crashing into the wall before she attacked. The wall nearly collapsed as she hit it, making the crashing sound echo. The man's hand slowly went down on his side, dim red light glowing in the palm before disappearing.

Britney slid down the wall to the floor, unable to move. Her black mask hid any blood coming from her head. The man slowly approached her, the darkness hiding an evil grin on his face. He felt pleasure from seeing the suffering he caused to Britney, who he target for four years. He didn't want to hurt anyone else but her, but he enjoyed hearing the screams of pain, smelling the scent of blood and seeing the scene of a slow, painful death. He wanted to see her die. She was part of the cause why he had turned into a partly deranged, blood thirsty person. He didn't even think he was a person. He thought he was a monster. It was her fault, and the man wanted Britney to pay for it.

The man pulled of Britney's mask, revealing long, brown, blood stained hair. He enjoyed seeing the blood covering parts of her face. Britney's hollow eyes remained open as she breathed in heavily. She looked at the man. "W-who are you? What do you want from me?" She asked. _**"Don't you remember me, Britney? The guy who was cursed into having demons stay inside of him?!"**_ He yelled, his hand growing brightly as the red energy surrounded it. The voice she heard from the man was familiar. She knew it. It was…

"W-wait…It's you….?"

"_**Yes it is Britney! I have come back and I have come with the hunger of blood. So, I decided, why don't you become my first target?"**_

While the man was with Britney, Willow was starting to wake up. She could hear the man laugh evilly as Britney was gasping for air. Willow didn't know what was happening. She could hear one voice from the man that she recognised. It was the voice of someone she hasn't seen in a while. "H-he's back…"…

…_**TO BE CONTINUED…..**_

**::PREVIEW::**

**Mordecai remained on his knees, still in his trance like state. The world around him was crumbling down. Viper had his hands on Mordecai's shoulders, shaking him violently. "Mordecai, please snap out of it!" Viper yelled. Mordecai blinked a few times. He stared angrily at Viper. "Please, don't hurt me." Viper pleaded, Mordecai now towering over him. "Please don't! We can help you! We can fix this!" Mordecai quickly grabbed Viper's neck, choking the lemur. Mordecai stared at him with his angry eyes and said "Well I don't wanna ****fix it****."**

**::END OF PREVIEW::**

**Again, sorry for the short chapter. **

**Hmm, I just showed you a preview of the next chapter. What does that mean? And who is that attacker and why is he targeting Britney? Find out soon!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	5. CH5- Choice pt1

**Welcome back to GvERD! Thank you for being calm and not killing me for the short chapter. Also, thank you for your reviews and supporting me so far! Just for that, I have made this (hopefully) long chapter, filled with action (I hope)! Part 2 will be just the same (I think so….?). And can you guess who the attacker is? C'mon guys, you know him! He will be revealed right here, but I will give you some clues!**

**And be warned, (maybe) after the two part chapter, the story will be rated M.**

**Now, this might be one of the most shocking chapters in GvERD. I am happy of what I did with this one. If you thought the stuff in A dark change were shocking, wait till you read this!**

**Chapter 5 – choice pt.1**

A few painful minutes passed for Britney. She was possibly bleeding to her death. Her powers were slowly fading away, so was her consciousness. She didn't care if she was going to die. Death was nothing to someone so heartless like her. Her breathing became heavier, wanting to give the attacker one more shot before she dies.

The attacker saw Britney slowly lift her shaky, weak hand. He could tell that she was trying to shot him. He didn't even move, he just watched Britney, waiting to get hit. Fail. Fail. Die. That's all he wanted Britney to do. Die. Die for what she had turned him into. Die for the pain she caused to him. She didn't deserve to live after what she done.

Britney was always the most dangerous villain ever known before Silent Killer came and took the position. She started to work with SK before Rigby destroyed him. SK and Britney were the ones who made the attacker evil. They didn't care if it was going to hurt him. They just needed….a host body. Now that SK is gone, he thought his evil curse would be gone, but it wasn't. He had new powers. Powers that changed him. They were SK's powers, but now they belonged to him. He had already kidnapped some people. Now, he was going to take his revenge on Britney.

**(A/N: Okay, I think I gave you enough clues..)**

Britney's hand dropped back into the little puddle of her blood before she could cause any injury to the attacker. Her life was almost over and it was because of the attacker. She didn't know that just hitting the wall could end her life so easily. The man was just like….the Hammer, just from one punch, you lose your whole life.

He looked at the blood that surrounded Britney. He thought he was doing a good job, but it was finally the time to kill her. He grabbed her by the neck and looked at her. When Britney looked at him, she could only see glowing red pupils in the darkness. _**"*Hissssssssss* Britney…..you don't know much about me, do you? I'm the guy who used to work with you. I'm the guy who used to be working with Silent Killer. I'm the guy who used to be a villain!"**_ Britney started to think of what the man said. He used to work with her. He used to be a villain. He didn't tell her one thing…..

He was the guy who kidnapped Rigby and Viper.

"Mordecai?!" Willow screamed, making Mordecai turn his attention to her. _**"W-**_Willow?" said Mordecai, his voice returning back to normal. Instead of having red, hollow eyes, he now had his regular blue eyes. He was shocked to see that she was alive. He thought he killed her. Deep down he was happy. Willow felt saddened by what he was doing and what he had done. "W-why? Why?!" She screamed. "What?" Mordecai asked. "Why did you kidnap Rigby and Viper?! Why did you shoot Winter?! Why are you doing this?!" Willow yelled. "I…..I-I don't know. I must be going crazy. I- ACK!"

Mordecai dropped Britney to the ground. He clutched his head and slammed his back onto the wall. _**'Mordecai… She's going to kill you. Kill her first.'**_ Said the voice. "Mordecai?" said Willow. she walked toward the blue jay. "Are you okay-"

Mordecai looked at Willow. "You…you want to kill me, don't you?" he asked, slowly approaching Willow. She looked at him, confused. "What?"

"You want to kill me. You do!"

"No I'm not! Why would I do that to you?"

Mordecai, easily forgetting about Britney, attacked Willow. The voice told him lies. Many lies. It was why he was doing this.

Mordecai pinned Willow down. He raised his fist and looked down at her, his eyes flashing red. "You wanted to _**kill me, didn't you?!"**_ He yelled. Willow was paralysed with fear. She didn't know what was happening to her friend. Was he really going crazy? Something was definitely wrong.

Willow struggled to push Mordecai off of her. She felt like crying as Mordecai tightened his grip so much, his finger dug into her skin, making her arm bleed. "Please, Mordecai don't hurt me!"

"_**I could do more than just hurt you Willow!"**_

"Fine!"

With tears in her eyes, Willow's hand turned into a cat's paw. With her free hand, she slapped Mordecai, her claws digging deep into his cheek. She felt sorry that she had to use her powers for this, but she needed Mordecai to get in his right mind.

Mordecai fell backwards, holding his bleeding cheek. He shook his head a bit and looked at Willow. He saw tears run down Willow's cheeks. Blood trickled down her arm from three open wounds on her shoulder. 'What am I doing? What the heck is wrong with me?' Mordecai thought. He looked over at Winter, who was bleeding from her fore head. He also looked at Britney. The two looked dead, their bodies very still. Willow saw Mordecai looked horrified at what he had done and she felt bad for him. Mordecai slowly stood up from the ground. "Mordecai?" said Willow, also standing up and walking towards him. "Stay away from me." Said Mordecai. "I don't want to hurt you." Said Mordecai, his voice a bit shaky. "Mordecai…." Mordecai ran passed Willow, avoiding losing control and hurting more people. He ran out of the room. Willow decided to follow him, thinking he might lead her to Rigby and Viper. "Mordecai, wait!" She screamed while running down the dark hallway. Mordecai didn't stop, he just kept running. "Please wait! I just want to know where Rigby and Viper are!" she screamed. Mordecai stopped running. He thought of the two. "I don't know…I have no idea where they are." Said Mordecai. "What do you mean you don't know?! You're the one who kidnapped them!" said Willow. "It wasn't me! Well, it was me but not the real me!"

"We'll just have to find them then." Said Willow. "No, you stay here. I'll find them."

"But I want to hel-"

"I can find them alone _**Willow!"**_

Willow jumped back when Mordecai yelled at her. This time, he didn't feel bad.

Mordecai disappeared in thin air, leaving Willow in the dark hallway. Willow should've gone with him because he lied to her. He knew where Rigby and Viper were and he knew why he kidnapped them. He didn't want Willow to rescue them. If she tried to, it would mean her death.

_**Meanwhile….**_

In the area where there used to be New York, Rigby was unconscious on the ground. He had never woken up. He had started bleeding again, but not a lot. That was why he was still alive right now. Viper was sitting next to him, bruises covering his arms, back and legs. The past few hours have been torture for him. He didn't want Mordecai to come back. He wanted to go back to Australia, his home. He didn't know why Mordecai kidnapped him. He did nothing wrong to him.

Out of nowhere, Mordecai appeared. He walked toward Viper, looking scared. Viper stared at him angrily. "What do you want?" he asked. He then noticed Mordecai's scared expression. "What wrong?"

"Viper, I didn't want to do this to you, but I was forced to." Said Mordecai. "By who? There's no one I know who would tell you to do this."

"There is one person. Viper…"

Mordecai froze. He didn't want to tell anyone this. It was the most shocking thing. He feared that everyone would hate him. They would all be scared of him.

Trapped in his thoughts, Mordecai could not feel the ground shake. Viper could sense that something was wrong. "Mordecai?" said Viper. Mordecai was unresponsive as he was still staring up into space. "Mordecai!" Viper yelled this time. Mordecai came out of his thoughts and looked at Viper. "Viper…You know this one person. He was evil. It's Silent Killer."

It was now Viper's turn to freeze. He thought he would never hear that name again. He didn't even want to see how SK looked. He stood up from the ground and took a few steps back. Mordecai knew this was going to happen. This is why he didn't want to tell Viper. Mordecai was still not done with the secrets. He was again in his thoughts, thinking if he should tell Viper or not. The area was still shaky as cracks developed on the ground.

Even though Viper was a bit scared of Mordecai, he was still his friend. He saw Mordecai deep in his thoughts, making him feel like there was another thing that was wrong. He wanted Mordecai to tell him, but he knew Mordecai wouldn't. Then, right in front of Viper's eyes, Mordecai's eyes changed into pitch black hollow eyes with red pupils. This wasn't good.

Mordecai remained on his knees, still in his trance like state. The world around him was crumbling down. Viper had his hands on Mordecai's shoulders, shaking him violently. "Mordecai, please snap out of it!" Viper yelled. Mordecai blinked a few times. He stared angrily at Viper. "Please, don't hurt me." Viper pleaded, Mordecai know towering over him. "Please don't! We can help! We can fix this!" Mordecai quickly grabbed Viper's neck, choking the lemur. Mordecai stared at him with his angry eyes and said _**"Well I don't wanna fix it."**_

"No! Mordecai, you're not thinking straight! Whatever SK is telling you, don't listen!" Viper yelled, struggling to say anymore words. _**"I can't Viper! I-**_I can't…." said Mordecai, returning back to normal. He let go of Viper. Viper coughed and took in a lot of air.

Mordecai looked at the cracking ground. It was his fault. Everything that happened here was his fault. "Listen, the reason I can't stop is because….Because…..Silent Killer and me are….related."

"Wh-what?"

…_.if Viper thought the horror was over, he was wrong. It was just beggining…_

…_**.TO BE CONTINUED…..**_

**WHHHHAAAAAAT THEEE HEEEEECK? Is this author crazy?**

**I did tell you this was going to be shocking. Somehow, even I didn't see this coming and I'm the one who wrote it.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Fav/follow or review!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	6. CH6 - Choice pt2

**Hello again my fellow readers and writers! I have brought you Chapter 6 part 2 of my story. Hope I didn't keep any of you waiting! Please sit back, read and enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 - Choice pt.2**

"W-what?" Viper asked Mordecai, shocked to hear the truth. He stared at Mordecai, his words echoing in his mind, repeating themselves over and over again, torturing him. He thought this was a lie, it just had to be, but Mordecai looked serious about this. Related. Mordecai, a nice guy, related to Silent Killer, the guy who's evil, dangerous, strong and many more.

Viper felt like he was in danger. The world shaking around him, caused by Mordecai, who he thought of now as his killer instead of a friend. He backed away from Mordecai, his hand in his pocket, gripping onto his old, but useful knife, which he kept in case of serious emergencies.

What seemed to be a small crack between Mordecai and Viper became enlarged, causing it to also deepen, leaving a deep, dark abyss in the middle. Mordecai looked calm and unaffected by what was happening to the world around him, as if it was not really a problem. Viper was the one who seemed panicked and scared of what was happening, thoughts filling his mind of what to do. He looked in every direction, hoping to find an escape route. He spotted another road to his left in the same state as the road he was on, but a bit better. If he was suggesting to go with the road, he would have to jump to make it to safety, which he had a fifty percent chance of doing.

Viper closed his eyes, taking in some air to calm himself. He opened his eyes again, staring at the only escape he had left, which seemed to be disappearing as it grew into one of the biggest holes he had ever seen. "Here we go." he said to himself before he started running, trying his best to increase his speed. The road was now split, still crumbling down to make a larger hole. It could take a miracle for Viper to jump this.

He just kept running, running to his only way of survival, or running towards his death. He ran faster and faster, trying to catch enough air to jump and to go to the other end of the road before it turns into a larger hole.

_Near..._

He was close.

_Nearer..._

A few seconds before he finally...

_On the edge..._

...Jumps.

_And there's the lightning..._

Viper closes his eyes as he knew tragedy has struck. He hears a large crash as he was about to jump in the air to safety. Now, he was falling. Falling in the deep hole. He knew he wouldn't have made it. Now he was going to die.

He uncovers his eyes, only to see chunks of rock falling with him and the last person he saw was Mordecai, who stood at the edge of the road, staring at him with a grey figure next to him, laughing menacingly, and watching Viper fall to his death.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Willow runs out of the underground room, filled with sadness. Her eyes looked wet, tears running down her cheeks after watching death take its course. In her arms was Winter, her hands dangling in the air and dry blood coating the fur on her head. "Please, please be alright. Please be alright." Willow begged, putting the cat down to the ground. She kneeled beside her, thinking of what to do. "HELP! HELP! SOMEONE, PLEASE!" Willow screamed. "Willow, what's wrong?" Kelly asked, quickly responding to Willow's cries of help. "W-Winter's been shot!"

"What?! How?!"

"W-we were just going down t-to your sister for help, then I th-think that I was knocked by Mordecai and I found Winter like this! He even tried to kill Britney!" said Willow. "Willow, there is no way she's still alive by now. If Mordecai really wanted to kill her, he used a special bullet to do that because if it were a regular bullet she would be awake."

"She can't be dead! You haven't even checked her yet!" said Willow. Kelly lifted Winter's arm, placing two fingers on her wrist to check for a pulse. She quickly dropped the hand and stood up. She shook her head before walking of into the underground room to see her sister, leaving Willow to cover her face as she cried.

Kelly walked down the dark hallways before entering her sister's prison, filled with the stench of blood. Britney was sitting up straight, her hair covering her face. "I knew you'd come." said Britney. "Yeah, I wanted to see my sister hurt for the first time." said Kelly. "Explain to me what happened here, now." Kelly demanded. "What?" Britney asked. "What happened here?!" Kelly yelled. "Fine, fine. It began when..."

**(A/N: you already know what happened.)**

"...and that's it. Happy now?" said Britney. "I told you everything I know, now remove me from this place."

"You're not going anywhere. I just needed to know what happened. Now, I need to find Mordecai and I won't need your assistance." Kelly walked out of the room, locked the door and went back up to Willow.

Some hours passed, it began raining. The two had buried Winter's body, placing the few flowers they found on the small heap of soil. After the burial, Kelly started her journey, which could take her months or weeks to complete.

_**Meanwhile...**_

The destruction of New York stopped shortly after Viper fell. Mordecai sat at the edge of the road, staring down at the new formed hole. Beside him was Rigby's book, the book that was long stolen, but no one noticed. He found very useful information about all the stuff that happened for the past four. Rigby becoming a hero and him being reunited with his family. His only family now.

The same grey figure that Viper saw stood behind Mordecai. He looked just like Mordecai, but his feathers were grey with red strips. "Good job today Mordecai," the man began. "I thought you'd fail to let your own friend die."

"I'd do anything to help." said Mordecai. He remained looking down at the hole, reminding him of what he had to do to reunite with SK. "I'd do anything to help you, my brother."

"And it means a lot. Now that we have the book and the hero himself," the man pointed at a still unconscious Rigby. "I, Roger Quintel, and you my young brother, will destroy this planet!"

"Yeah, me and Silent Killer, working together. We don't need the earth." said Mordecai, with a smile. He looked at Rigby, then back to Roger. "I don't even need a friend."...

_**...TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**Aww man, a sad chapter, again. And Mordecai's brother is Roger (Silent Killer) Quintel? Who knew?**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed. See you all later!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	7. Chapter 7

**And we are back. Sorry it took me about a week or two to post this, I hope you forgive me. I also apologies for any mistakes or rushing done in the chapter.**

**The violence in the story may or may not increase. If it does, you have two options, 1. Skip the violent chapter. 2. Make sure you can handle it. If you know you can't, please do not force yourself to read it.**

**This is just a remainder of what might come. Now, should I shut up so you can read? **

**Chapter 7 – Waking up **

_The feeling of depression was winning the battle. The number of deaths just kept on rising. Lives are in great danger because of evil. __**EVIL**__. Just what Roger wanted. __**EVIL.**__ Just what Mordecai was going to become…._

_**4 weeks later…..2 August 2019**_

The past four weeks were filled with sadness and torture. The weather had got colder and colder each day. The amount of rainfall grew, increasing the cold weather to extremely cold. Thunder had rumbled, lightning had struck, harming anything or anyone in its way. The clouds covered the sky, shielding Amos from what was the only source of light and possibly warmth.

At Amos, three weeks earlier, it was announced that Britney had died, exactly what Mordecai wanted to happen. Just like Winter, her body was also buried. Everyone felt unsafe. They felt like living in Amos was just too dangerous. Already four people were gone. Winter, Britney, Viper and Rigby. Two had died after being attacked, whereas one had died while trying to save his life, but everyone thought Viper was alive. Rigby…He was the only survivor among the four, but can't protect himself much longer. He was trapped. Trapped in his own mind, trapped in another world, he had no idea.

He was long gone. Unconscious ever since he came back to Amos. He didn't know if he was awake or asleep, dead or alive, all he knew was he was alone in the dark. Talking to himself, hugging his knees, feeling scared and lonely. Rigby doesn't know how he got here. He had no memory of the place. All he could remember was seeing his friends, all looking at him, their fear easily seen, then everything just went dark.

"Where the heck am I?" Rigby wondered, his voice echoing in the never ending darkness. "How do I get out? Someone, please answer me!" he yelled. Rigby waited for a response, a whisper, a murmur, just anything to make him a bit comfortable, knowing that he isn't alone.

Only waiting a few seconds, Rigby could already tell that he had no company, as he remained in the silence. He lowered his head, slowly closing his eyes, giving up. _"Rigby…..Rigby…Wake up Rigby…"_ Rigby's head rose from his knees, his eyes opening as his name was called by a female's small voice. He looked left and right, front and back, but no one was there. "Who said that?" He asked. _"Follow the sound of my voice Rigby. I will set you free."_ The voice spoke. Rigby pulled himself up, following the direction of the voice, hoping it would lead him to his friends, or in this case, earth.

He ran towards the east, following the voice. _"You are almost there, Rigby."_ Rigby increased his speed, finally seeing a small light in the distance. He wanted to reach it. The light grew brighter and brighter as he ran closer to it. He was so close. _"Go Rigby. Be free!"_ Rigby jumped into the light, disappearing.

…

He opened his eyes, looking at the sky with his partly blurry vision. Muffled voices spoke. Grey and blue figures stood above him. "Huh? Where am I?" Rigby said as he blinked a few times. His vision slowly returned. Mordecai and Roger stared down at Rigby. "Mordecai…..?" Rigby noticed Roger, having a bad feeling. He had the same appearance as SK.

Roger held Rigby's book in his hands, an evil grin on his face. Rigby could sense something wrong. "Hello Rigby. We meet again." Said Roger, taking a step forward.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

The mixture of rain and wind made the city of Amos colder than ever, with the thunder and lightning scaring the people off, sending them in different directions as they try to find cover from the rain and protection from the lightning. There was a possibility that anyone could be struck by lightning as the people were the only tallest targets to get hit. No one was ever seen on the streets anymore after Kelly had left. They all found a new shelter.

The shelter was Britney's old underground prison, filled with an open hallway, giving the remaining thirty people space to rest. It was the only place where the people could be shielded from the cold, wet weather.

Margaret tried to fall asleep, but couldn't. Her eyes remained shut as she tried to get the rest she needed. She rubbed both her arms, feeling the cold air around her. She could feel water land on her, causing the robin to open her eyes. Margaret shifted her eyes to the entrance. The door was partly open, leaving a small gap which let water flow down the tiny steps and next to her, since she was closest to the door. Margaret saw her arms covered in ice cold rain water.

The wind blew, increasing the size of the gap as the door was opened further. Margaret shivered, rubbing her arms harder to get warmth. She stood up and walked to the door. Her feet were getting soaked with water. She closed the door, stopping the rain and wind from getting in.

Willow was also awake, with her legs crossed as she observed what looked like a small crystal. She had found it in her pocket, covered in dust. Apparently, it had always been with her for the past four years. Willow kept it as her lucky crystal, as she called it. The reason being because it is the reason she was still alive today.

**(A/N: Do you remember when this happened?)**

_FOUR YEARS AGO, CH15- __A dark change_

She remembered the day. It was four years ago, at Antarctica. She remembered herself in the large room, only walking in it with caution, Rigby lighting the way. She could see bones scattered all over the ground, making her a bit scared.

She heard a hiss behind her, making her pause for a moment, waiting to get struck. Willow calmed down a bit and started her walk again. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain on her back, forcing the girl to let out a scream. Mordecai stood behind her, knife in his hand, pushing it deeper into Willow's back. He twisted it, receiving a louder scream of pain from Willow.

At this point, Willow could only her muffled voices. The dark room seemed to be getting brighter with each passing minute. She could see Mordecai and Rigby fighting, giving her the chance to remove the knife as she fell to the ground. She tossed the knife to the other side of the room.

Minutes felt like hours for Willow. The pain was too much for her. She just wanted to die right now. She just closed her eyes, crying softly. She felt something slip into her hand. It was Rigby's book. She opened her eyes slowly, only to see Rigby failing the battle terribly.

She regretted being awake as Rigby's head was ripped off, making Willow scream. "NO! RIGBY!" Mordecai then looked at her. She knew what he wanted to do.

Willow then suddenly appeared in the car, the book still in her hand. She started the car, wanting to drive away from the place. In the trip, that is when she found the crystal, before she burst into tears, blaming herself for Rigby's fake death, soon crashing the car at the cave in the park and being helped by Chad.

_PRESENT_

Willow always remembered that day. Rigby had saved her life. She wanted to thank him, but Rigby was kidnapped, never found. Both Willow and Margaret had the same thought. **"I hope you're okay Rigby."**

_**Meanwhile….**_

"Who are you?"

Rigby stood up from the ground taking a step away from Roger as he came closer. "How did I get here? Why am I here?" Rigby asked, observing the area while still staying away from Roger as he could sense he was trouble. None of his questions were answered by Mordecai, he remained silent, watching his ex-best friend face the person who was probably his end. "I have been waiting for you." Said Roger. Rigby feared what was coming next. He did not know Roger, but he still knew he was a danger to him. "Tell me now, who are you?"Rigby partly yelled, waiting to get his answer. "Oh, you want to know the truth? Alright, I'm Roger _Silent Killer _Quintel, Mordecai's brother." Rigby froze, trying to process what Roger said. He knew that voice, he knew the appearance, now he knew who it was. "Y-you're S-S-Silent Killer?" Rigby took more steps back, preparing himself to turn and run, but then, he remembered Mordecai. He thought he was his friend. "Mordecai, get away from him." Said Rigby, hoping to get Mordecai away from Roger. Mordecai remained next to Roger, not wanting to tell Rigby the truth. He wanted him as a friend, but Roger was his brother, and at this point, he would do anything for his only living family. "Sorry Rigby. I'm not going anywhere. I'm on his side now." Roger smiled as his brother spoke, receiving a saddened look from Rigby. After hearing what Mordecai said Rigby quickly took off, now having two enemies behind him. Roger's smile grew as Rigby ran away, shortly following after him to finish his business with Rigby. Mordecai watched the two disappear, feeling angry at himself for betraying Rigby, but he would do anything to help Roger, no matter how much it hurt him or his friends….

…_**TO BE CONTINUED…..**_

**Finally done! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It felt boring and terrible to me, but maybe it was fine to you guys.**

**See you all next time!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back! This chapter took me some time to think about and also to write it I had to listen to some music. It helped me so much to get me in the mood for typing! **

**Warning, there may be extreme sadness ahead. I think. Hopefully. Seriously, someone tape my mouth shut.**

**Chapter 8 – Torn apart**

_Mordecai's life is changing. He betrayed his best friend, killed his friends and is letting everything fall apart. He now follows Roger, hoping things will get better, but having to let himself fall into the darkness…_

Mordecai turned around, facing the opposite direction, avoiding the tragedy that may come. He felt like he was making a terrible mistake, which could be fatal. He tried to push himself to help Rigby, but he knew this would mean having to forget about Roger for good. He didn't want to lose anyone of them, but Roger looked like Mordecai's only way to getting a better life. If it was, he would have to spend his life with no friends, living with his brother, destroying all happiness in the world.

Mordecai hated the idea, but something was just screaming at him to go with it. He wanted a better life. He needed it, and no one was going to stand in his way. Having to betray Rigby hurt him, but if it meant having to live in a world where he is superior to everyone, he thinks he made an excellent choice.

Mordecai knew to succeed, Rigby would need to be out of his way, but it would mean doing something he would regret for the rest of his life. Mordecai glanced over at Rigby's disappearing figure, the expression on his face showing pure sadness. He couldn't believe what he was going to do. He couldn't believe what he was becoming. He felt like he was just a murderer, a traitor and a villain. "I'm sorry Rigby. I'm so sorry I have to do this." He said quietly. He kneeled down on the ground, picking up his murder weapon, the gun Roger gave him.

He turned to his left, facing the shortcut Roger shown him. It would help him to reach Rigby or block him, just to shoot him, ending Rigby's life and starting the regret he was going to live with.

He walked on the shortcut road, gripping onto his gun while forcing himself to walk.

Mordecai then felt something gripping onto his shoulder and making him turn. "What the he-?!" He met a pair of tear filled, enraged eyes. "You MURDERER!"

_**Meanwhile…**_

Rigby ran on all four, his heart pounding. He wanted to get away from this place, he just had to. It was no longer safe for him, having to face his enemy again and lose his friend, _again_. He could hear the footsteps behind him become quicker and quicker, showing him Roger really wanted to end him. Rigby feared for his life, having a feeling that the end was only minutes away.

He had to find safety. Mordecai wasn't there to protect him anymore, so he had to protect himself.

Rigby looked back, noticing the grey bird still following him. "Get away from me!" he yelled. As he ran he remembered something, his powers. He could use them to block Roger, giving him the time to escape. It was a good thing, but he knew he had to do something else. His thoughts echoed in his head, making him think about other problems. **"But what about Mordecai?" **Rigby thought. He looked again at Roger, who reminded him of Mordecai. **"He could get killed!"**

"**But he also betrayed me! I could be the one getting killed if I go and get him."**

Rigby was not sure of what to do. Both points were true, but there needed to be a better one. And there was.

"**I have to do the right thing."**

Rigby stopped in his tracks, turning around to face Roger. He pointed at the ground, green beams shooting out from his hands. Dust formed as the beams hit the ground, blinding Roger. Rigby wasted no time to escape, running through the dust, back to where his was at first, hoping that when he escapes, he'll be with his best friend.

_**Meanwhile….**_

In front of Mordecai stood Kelly, with her tear filled eyes. He could see how much pain she must be in, having to lose good friends and a sister. "Kelly? What's wrong?" Mordecai asked, although he did not need to, since he already knew the problem. Kelly seemed to be getting angrier, noticing Mordecai seemed to be okay with all the problems he caused. "What's wrong? W-what's wrong?! How could you, Mordecai?!" She yelled, tears running down her cheeks, which were hidden by her mask. "You kidnap Rigby and Viper, then you come back and kill Winter and Britney?! W-what is wrong with you?!"

Mordecai felt horrible. He saw how much pain he caused to Kelly, showing him how much pain everyone had. He deserved to be locked away, but he had a wish to fulfil, meaning feeling pity was never going to help him at all. He looked at Kelly, his expression looking serious. "I know what I'm doing Kelly. There's nothing wrong with me at all."

"So this was all part of your plan? Betray your friends and possibly the world? Letting us all die to save yourself?!"

Mordecai nodded, turning away to finish his task. "You…you monster!" Kelly grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to turn around. Mordecai saw a fist flying towards him. Having not enough time to react, he was punched on the nose, making him fall backwards.

Kelly quickly swiped his gun, pointing it directly at his head, with her finger on the trigger.

Mordecai felt frightened, having to look at the weapon his old friend was going to use on him. He knows he deserves it, but it would never solve any of Kelly's problems. "Fine, shoot, shoot me. See if that makes you feel better."

Kelly's hand was shaking as she slowly pressed the trigger a bit, looking down at Mordecai, who remained in the same position.

"No…." She said softly, dropping the gun to the ground. "I don't kill. I'm not like you." Kelly walked away from Mordecai, who stood up as soon as she left. He picked up his gun from the ground. He slowly raised the gun, aiming it at Kelly. He felt as if she was becoming a threat to him, so he needed to get rid of her.

From a distance, Rigby watched as Mordecai was about to shoot. He gasped, running faster to stop him. "Mordecai, don't!" He yelled. Mordecai turned and looked at Rigby. Kelly had stopped, recognizing Rigby's voice. "It can't be…" She also turned to find Rigby, running towards Mordecai. "Rigby!" She ran over to Rigby, happy to see someone she cared about.

Mordecai felt a bit of happiness, seeing his friend was still alive. "Mordecai, we need to get out of here, now." said Rigby. "I'm not leaving without you."

"No, leave him here." Said Kelly, walking in next to Rigby. "Kelly, you're here too?"

"Yes Rigby. I came to make sure Mordecai didn't hurt you guys after he kidnapped you, but it looks like he done more than that to Viper." Said Kelly.

Rigby looked up at Kelly, questions running through his head. He never knew Viper was here. He didn't know he was kidnapped. "Kidnapped? What is she talking about Mordecai?" Rigby asked, making Mordecai look down at the ground. "Mordecai?"

Mordecai remained quiet, knowing that the whole truth would definitely drive him and Rigby further apart. "Was Viper really with me? Is it true we were kidnapped? Did you really kill him?!" Rigby yelled, wanting answers from Mordecai. Mordecai could see that he was serious about this. Rigby was almost close to being angry with him.

"Okay, listen," Mordecai began. "It's true, alright? It's all true. I kidnapped you and Viper. I killed him, Britney and Winter. I'm sorry." Said Mordecai. Rigby remained looking up at Mordecai, saddened by the news. "Sorry isn't going to bring back Winter and Viper!" yelled Kelly. "You really did that?" Rigby asked. Mordecai nodded.

Rigby stared at Mordecai, shocked and disappointed. He didn't like what Mordecai was becoming, it wasn't the Mordecai he knew. He looked at the road ahead him, and walked passed Mordecai as he said "Let's go Kelly." With a low voice. Kelly followed Rigby; avoiding eye contact with Mordecai as she walked passed him. "No wait!" Mordecai exclaimed, reaching out to Kelly. She turned and swatted his hand away, glaring at the blue jay. "Don't touch me!" She yelled, again following Rigby. "Guys, I can explain!" Rigby and Kelly ignored Mordecai's screams as they began running. "Rigby! Kelly! Please, wait!" Mordecai watched as the two disappeared from his sight. "Guys…" Mordecai spoke in a soft voice, staring at the now empty road, feeling regret, as he just lost his friend, Kelly, and his best friend, or even brother, Rigby…..

…_**.TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Was I able to make a sad chapter? Hopefully. I hope it wasn't so sad that you guys almost shed a tear. So far I think this one was fine, but maybe a bit rushed. Well, see you all later!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back, and sorry this chapter was a bit late. Part of the reason is I was lazy and while I was thinking about, an idea for further chapters popped into my head, and well, I typed it down in my phone to see if it was going to go nicely with the story. That's all.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 9 – accepted**

_Rigby had a long journey ahead of him. It would take him a month or two to go back to Amos. He would have to think of Mordecai's betrayal. He is afraid that Mordecai might come after him, because what will Mordecai have to lose? He has no friends….._

Mordecai slowly turned around, his regret sinking in. He dropped his gun to the ground, feeling that he won't need it anymore. He stared at the gun as it dropped. The gun he used to kill Winter.

He still remembered that day. The power, the destruction, it felt so good to Mordecai. He enjoyed the sight of Winter's body dropping to the ground, blood seeping out from her head. He didn't know why, but he wanted to cause more death after he was done with Winter. He attacked Britney, but then, he stopped.

Mordecai remembers all the bad stuff that happened before he ended up here. He thought it was a good thing he was away from anybody he cared about. He was just a threat to them. Just when Rigby woke, he was afraid of being alone with him. Mordecai feared that he would get killed, or he would be the one to kill Rigby.

Rigby. Mordecai didn't have to worry about Rigby anymore. He was out of his life. No longer best friends. "Shoot….What is wrong with me?" Mordecai wondered, slowly lowering himself to the ground, feeling he needed to recover after all that happened on this day. He did stay up for a long time; he would just try to sleep and try to solve his issues later.

Now lying on the ground, he first stared up at the sky. He actually wanted to see a shooting star flying across the sky, so that he could make a wish, and make sure this day would never happen.

With that, he drifted off to sleep, letting the darkness take over, and making his problems disappear.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Only a little distance away from where they left, Rigby slowed down his pace, noticing that Mordecai was out of his sight. Rigby stopped running on all fours, standing up on his two legs as he walked, sighing sadly. To him, this was just the same process. People get killed and he fails to save them. Except, instead of a villain, it was Mordecai. Rigby couldn't believe that Mordecai, his best friend for 22 years, suddenly turns on him when Roger comes along. All of this was just too much to handle. Being a hero is tough.

Kelly ran over to him, walking close to Rigby. She looked down at the upset raccoon, feeling bad for him. "Oh Rigby, I'm sorry this happened to you." Said Kelly, moving closer to Rigby to comfort him. "It's fine. Mordecai made his choice and I'm fine with it." Said Rigby. "Are you sure? You were really upset when you found out." Said Kelly. "No, I'm fine, really," Rigby replied. "We better find somewhere to sleep."

"Okay."

The two continued to walk, staying close together to protect each other from danger, as there could be much trouble in their way.

_**Meanwhile….**_

In Amos, everyone slept peacefully as it was just silent in the city. It had only stopped raining about two hours ago. The lightning and thunder had also stopped, leaving only the wind, which blew and blew none stop. It was still too dangerous for any person to go out, not because of the very cold wind and lots of rain water covering the city.

There was another reason why the remaining people decided to hide in the underground room. Three weeks ago, after Britney's death, one of the male citizens spotted a group of people moving around in the streets, shooting wildly up at the sky and on the ground, yelling and screaming. The people looked like they were all from the same race.

Curious of what was going on, the man approached the group. He thought of his words carefully, not wanting to anger any of them, as he was unarmed. One of the people from the group had noticed him, and called the rest of the group, which ran at him, all pointing guns at the man. Sensing danger, the man ran back to the others, warning them that a group of people are coming their way. Thomas, who was given the chance to be the new leader, led everyone to safety, before anyone was injured or killed.

_**THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.**_

The thumping continued, getting louder and louder each time. The vibrations of the walls and ground were getting stronger and stronger, almost making the walls crumble. This was enough to wake up Thomas, followed by the others. "What's going on?" Thomas wondered, still feeling sleepy. He looked up and noticed small pieces of rock falling to the ground. "Maybe it's those people again," Said Willow, frustrated. "Why won't they leave us alone?! I'm gonna go up there and tell them to leave." Willow stood up and marched over to the door, but was the blocked by Margaret. "Willow, don't go up. Just leave them alone," Said Margaret. "And their dangerous. You could get killed."

"Oh fine, but if they don't stop soon, I am going up there."

Willow sat back down on the ground, trying to ignore the now yelling group as she tried to sleep. Thomas remained staring up at the road, noticing cracks forming as the thumps became louder. He saw larger chunks of rock fall, one of them hitting him on his head. He rubbed the top of his now sore head. "What are they doing up there?" Thomas spoke, standing up. The cracks were getting larger, as the underground room shook and shook. Everyone woke up again, all standing as they saw the danger. "W-w-what's happening?" said Willow, running over to Thomas, who was trying to flee also.

"Everyone, get out of here, now!" Willow yelled, leading everyone deeper in the room. The road came crashing down as they ran, all of them screaming as they rushed over to safety.

He group stopped as they were under a stable road, watching everything get destroyed by rubble. A few more stones fell, and then the shaking stopped. Everyone panted, holding any remaining family close to them, their hearts beating. They were all just seconds away from being crushed. "I-is everyone okay?" Thomas asked. He looked at all the citizens, checking if anyone was missing. "Thomas, where's Margaret?" Willow asked.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

Mordecai opened his eyes, sitting up slowly. "Ready to wake up?" Roger asked, standing next to Mordecai. He nearly screamed as he noticed his brother next to him, then felt relieved that it was someone he knew. "Oh, you startled me," said Mordecai. "Anyway, do you need anything?"

"Well, yes. It's another job for you."

Roger kneeled down, giving Mordecai his gun. "No, I'm not going to kill anyone else, Roger." Mordecai pushed the gun away from him as he spoke, denying any requests Roger had. "I already lost all my friends because of all your plans, I don't want to lose any more." Roger chuckled at Mordecai's statement. "Hehe…what friends? Don't you remember you lost your two remaining friends?" He asked, still smiling. Mordecai remained quiet. "Now do you want to do the job, or do you still want to keep your….friends…?" Roger put the gun in Mordecai's hand, waiting for his answer. Mordecai sighed sadly, accepting the gun. "Where do I start?"…

…_**.TO BE CONTINUED…..**_

**All I have to say is sorry if it came late and I hope you enjoyed. Review, tell me anything that I need to improve on, fav, follow, whatever. See you later!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back! Okay, I think this is one of the best chapters I written in the story so far. You wanna know why? You'll need to read to find that out!**

**Also, since I live in Africa, I had to do some research about places in America and other stuff, but I'm still not confident that I got the right information, but hopefully I tried. **

**Chapter 10 – Things change**

_The only person Mordecai has in his life is Roger, his actual brother. Staying with him is changing the blue jay into someone that even a hero cannot save, and this small change can lead to bigger problems._

Mordecai waited for his instructions, looking down at the gun with disappointment. He observed the weapon, slowly removing the little dust on it. He could see dry blood on the tips of his fingers as he brushed of the dust, which horrified him. He lowered the gun to the ground, closing his eyes as he let out an annoyed sigh. "I'm such an idiot." He whispered low enough to make sure Roger didn't hear.

It was just unbelievable to him that everything changed so fast. Nothing is how it was anymore, and he blamed himself for all the problems the world is going through. Mordecai didn't even know why this was happening. There was no reason of doing this, but he was going with it.

"I'm still waiting," Mordecai spoke, now getting impatient. Before Roger told him about his new task, he pressed the gun against his chest, looking at his brother with hatred in his eyes. His finger moved to the trigger, but he did not pull it. "And it better not be about my friends, or else I will kill you." He warned Roger, keeping the gun in the same position. Roger could only smirk as he stared at Mordecai, a bit proud of him. "Mordecai, you and I know that you'd never kill your own brother." Said Roger, unaffected by the gun. Mordecai looked at him, annoyed. He pulled the gun away from Roger, placing it on the ground as he said "I hate you."

"Well I don't care. You're still going after Rigby-" Mordecai silenced his brother, standing up and looking down at him with the gun gripped tightly in his hand. He felt like he was going to burst, as he let his anger and sadness out after spending a month with Roger. "I'm not going to kill Rigby! I'm of sick of all your stupid jobs and sick of you! All my friends lost their trust in me because of the things you made me do!" Mordecai walked forward as he continued to rant, towering over Roger, who seemed like he didn't have a care in the world. He stared at Mordecai with a bored expression, which he noticed. All he could hear was "Blahblahblah…..blah blah blah blahblahblahblah!"

Mordecai quickly pointed the gun at Rogers arm, pulling the trigger. He watched the bullet fly down at him, hitting his arm and penetrating his skin, which drew blood. Roger flinched, clutching his teeth as he felt the pain. "Listen to me!" Mordecai yelled, finally getting Roger's full attention. "I had it with you, you sick, cold hearted monster!" Mordecai fired again, aiming at Roger's chest. The grey blue jay immediately put both his hands on his bleeding chest, letting out a yell. He never thought anything like this would happen.

Mordecai pointed the gun at the most important area he knew would end all the pain. The head. "I should've done this a long time ago." With that, he again fired.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

Only a few miles away from where they first left, Rigby and Kelly, well, Kelly walked in the direction leading to Brooklyn. Rigby was behind her, walking slowly. "Kelly, can we take a break?" He whined as he stopped walking. Kelly looked back at him. "No, we can't stop. Let's try to make it to….where ever the road takes us." Said Kelly. "But I'm tiiirrred!"

"Can't you walk a little further?"

"Nooo! My legs hurt!"

Rigby continued to whine, which was a bit adorable to Kelly. She walked over to him, bent down and put her hands on his shoulders. "Fine, since you're so tired, how about I carry you?" She asked. "Hmm, I guess that's okay." Rigby was lifted onto Kelly's shoulders.

Kelly began her walk again, while still trying to keep Rigby from falling. No one spoke in the journey. All that was heard was people yelling and screaming from a far distance, which was normal these days. Gunshot and explosion sounds made the two feel slightly uncomfortable. Then, a blood curdling scream pushed Kelly to talk so that they wouldn't have to focus on what was going on in other areas. "So, Rigby," Kelly began, unsure of what to talk about. "Nice day today, huh?"

"Nice? Day?" Rigby asked, unsure of it ever being a nice day and unsure of it being daytime. "O-oh, stupid question. Anyway," Kelly fell silent for a while. **"Come on! Do it! Tell him you like him! Do it!"**

"I have something to tell you Rigby." Said Kelly. "Oh yeah, what is it?"

"I just wanted you to know that, even though you might not like it. I just wanted to say that I-"

"Hey look! There are some people over there! They can probably help us to find a way home!" Rigby hopped off of Kelly's shoulders, running off to the people in front of them. Kelly watched him run towards them. "…..like you…." she sighed, walking towards the people.

The group of people in front of the two were gathered around a fire, all holding out their hands to get warmth. There were only six people. Three were crows, two were dogs, a Golden retriever and Rottweiler, and only one of them was a human. The human, who was a female, heard footsteps and turned away from the fire. "Huh?" She walked over to Rigby and Kelly. "Qui êtes-vous?" She asked. Rigby looked at her, confused. "What?" he asked. "Oh, she speaks French!" Kelly exclaimed. "Bonjour, nous sommes venus pour vose demander votre aide," Said Kelly. "Nous ne savons pas où aller en Australie. Pourrieze-vous nous aider?"

"Oh, bien sûr!"

As Kelly was getting help from the woman, Rigby waited to hear a response.

A person stumbled behind Rigby, chuckling. Rigby could hear the laughter. "Rigby..." The person spoke. "I did it! I finally did it!" Rigby recognised the voice. "I killed Roger!"…

_Roger is dead, and the world should return back to normal, but it didn't, because there was still one threat, more deadly than Roger, standing in the way….._

…_**.TO BE CONTINUED…..**_

**I feel like some of you are going to say "Yes! Roger is finally dead!" and "Aw man, another bad guy?" but hey, Roger is dead! Isn't that something a bit good?**

**Sorry if I rushed a bit at the end, I was just excited to write and post this chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 11 - friends? Or still foes?**

_Even when Roger's gone, the world remains the same. No one knows why they are still living tortured lives, since all evil is gone. At least...that's what they think._

Rigby turned to face Mordecai, less than pleased to see him. He listened to him shouting out something as he ran towards him. Rigby let out an annoyed sigh, staring angrily at him. Mordecai stopped running as he stood in front of Rigby, panting after running all over to find him. "What do you want Mordecai?" Rigby asked. It took some time before Mordecai answered, since he was still panting. "R-Rigby, Roger's...*pant*..Roger's dead. I killed him." Mordecai spoke, putting on a smile.

Mordecai waited to see a smile also appear on Rigby's face, but instead, he received the same glare.

Mordecai's smile disappeared, replaced with a worried look. "Hey, what's wrong? Isn't this a good thing?" He asked. "No, killing him isn't a good thing!" Rigby yelled. "But, you were going to kill him when he took control of me!"

"Well I didn't!"

"Okay, look," Mordecai started. "I didn't come here to fight you, I came here because, well, I screwed up and stuff." Mordecai spoke with a soft voice. "I messed up everyone's lives just for my own needs, and it was the stupidest decision I ever made." Rigby continued to listen to Mordecai, slowly becoming happy with every word he spoke. "I killed Viper and Winter, then I almost killed you, and I'm sorry about that. I'm so sorry Rigby," Mordecai looked up at the sky, remembering his passed friends. "I'm so, so sorry." He closed his eyes, trying his hardest not to cry.

It was silent after Mordecai's statement. Rigby could see how hurt Mordecai was and it also hurt him. He never thought that Mordecai would ever feel bad about all the murders he caused, but it seemed now that Roger's gone, the Mordecai he knew was coming back, and it was what Rigby wanted ever since the problem started.

"I hope you can forgive me." Said Mordecai, recovering from the painful memories. Rigby's expression had changed. He smiled at the blue jay. "Of course I forgive you Mordecai." Mordecai gave Rigby a small smile. "Really?" He asked. "Yeah!" Rigby exclaimed. "That's great! So, hug?" Mordecai spread out his arms. Rigby done the same, walking closer to the him. As they were about to hug, they both pulled away, yelling "Aw sick!" As they laughed for a few seconds.

When the laughing stopped, Rigby again walked over to Mordecai, this time, giving him a real hug. Mordecai accepted it.

About ten seconds later, Rigby pulled away, smiling at his friend. It was great that he was back. Finally.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Back at Amos, nothing good was happening, as Thomas rushed down the hall, finding ways to escape.

After the road had collapsed and Margaret went missing, Willow went over to try and fine her. She was able to find the unconscious robin, but was the pushed to the ground, hitting her head on the hard ground, also making her lose consciousness.

The people that had been bothering them captured the two girls, then went after the others. Everyone had scattered in different directions, trying to find their own ways of safety. Thomas ended up going alone, but was chased by four armed men.

That was how he ended up here. He passed another locked door, running over to the next one. He placed his hand on the knob, jiggling it many times, before slamming himself against the door to try and break it.

After three tries, he rubbed his arm, leaving the door to go to the next. "There he is!" One of the men yelled. Thomas turned his head to see the men gaining on him, all of the raising their guns and pointing at him.

He ran passed the doors ahead of him, knowing that trying to open every one would get him caught.

Thomas looked back again, noticing the men were disappearing from his sight. He kept on running, searching for his way to escape.

He than suddenly stopped. In front of him was a door. The wall was covered in writing. "Dead end...aw man." He groaned. He looked down at the door knob covered with dust. He put his hand on it, slowly turning the knob. He pushed the door, and it opened. He quickly got inside, relieved that he was able to hide from the blood thirsty men.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Rigby and Mordecai followed behind the french group, led by Amanda, the human woman.

The whole group was chatting non-stop. They talked in french, including Kelly. Since the boys were unable to understand a single word, they remained quite and continued to walk.

Mordecai was in his thoughts, thinking of home. That's were he wanted to be right now.

Rigby walked lazily next to Mordecai, again tired. "Are we there yet?" He asked. "Rigby, we're going to Australia and we're in America. It's probably gonna take us a month to get there." Said Mordecai. "A month?"

"Yeah, we are going to walk first, then we have to find a boat...if there are any left."

"Walking will take forever, but finding a boat, that's even longer!" Said Rigby. "Well, you're the only one who can fly. You can also get there in five minutes." Said Mordecai. "No, I don't want to use my powers, I'm saving them."

As the two talked, they did not notice that an old house was right in front of them.

"Okay, this is where we're going to stay for the day, then we leave tomorrow." Kelly told the boys. They nodded and followed her into the house. It was very empty inside. There was a fire place and next to it was wood. "Si vous avez faim, il ya un peu de poisson, nous avons pris plus tot dans le meme panier." Said Amanda, walking over to the other rooms with the rest of her group, leaving Kelly, Mordecai and Rigby in the empty living room. "What did she say?" Mordecai asked. "She said if we're hungry, we can cook some of the fish in that basket." Said Kelly. Rigby ran to the basket, removing six. "Rigby, can you start the fire, I just want to talk to Mordecai."

"Okay"

Kelly and Mordecai walked into the kitchen. Kelly closed the door behind her. "What did you want to talk about?" Mordecai asked. "What do you want here?! What do you want from us?!" She yelled. "What?"

"Why did you follow us? Are you trying to kill Rigby?"

"No, no I'm not! I actually came to join you guys, I'm not on any mission to kill anyone." Said Mordecai. "Hmm...fine, if your so sure. I'm still watching you." Kelly walked out of the kitchen, followed by Mordecai.

They found Rigby already cooking the fish. "So, what were you guys talking about?" Rigby asked. "Oh, I just told Mordecai I was glad that he came with us." Kelly lied.

Thirty minutes later, the three were enjoying their fish, talking about how great everything would be now that Roger was gone. It was great news for Rigby. He had his friend back, now he would have all the people he loved would come back.

_...Well, they would come back, at least after he defeats the new threat..._

_**...TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**Well, it was a partly happy ending, I think.**

**Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me what you think, or any errors I should fix.**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	12. Chapter 12

**Blah blah, yeah I'm back. I talk too much.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy. **

**Okay, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 12 - return**

_It was all still the same, and the people fear they may live like this forever. It didn't make sense to Kelly and Rigby. There were no more villains left. That's what they think..._

The fire was out, leaving only hot ashes behind. The house was hot, with a bit of cold air coming in through the half open window, cooling down the room and the people resting in it.

The basket that was full of fish was half empty. The fish bones were on the floor, thrown or spat out by the consumers.

Speaking of the consumers, they were fast asleep on the floor, with the worn out blankets they were given pushed away from them, since it was already warm.

They all slept far from each other, enjoying the sleep they deserved for a long time.

So peaceful.

Mordecai was on his back, one arm thrown over his eyes and the other at his side. He could feel the warmth of the room as he woke up. He used his arm to push himself up. He sat up straight, stretching his arms and yawning. He looked at the two people next to him, who were still asleep.

Mordecai smiled at the sight.

He stood up from the ground, tip toeing out of the room so that he doesn't disturb them. Before they wake up, Mordecai thought it was best to search for any supplies to use. It was going to be a long walk to Australia, so it was possible that there may be some trouble in the way.

From the living room, he walked into one of the rooms to his left, slowly opening the door.

It creaked as he opened it, slowly walking inside the room. The room was filled with what looked like garbage. All the items that were now no longer used were inside, covering half of the room.

"Okay,let me see. Which one could be useful..." Mordecai first looked at the items, seeing if any useful ones were sticking out somewhere. A chair, no. A broken glass, no. A knife, probably.

The surprisingly shiny knife was at the bottom of the mess, it's sharp end sticking out from under a computer. Mordecai walked over to it, bending down to take it. The tips of his fingers had only managed to touch it as he pulled his arm back quickly, letting out a low "Ow."

He looked at the palm of his hand, where he felt the pain. A small red dot grew larger on his hand.

_"You did this to me Mordecai!"_

Mordecai was aware of the voice. It sounded just like Rigby. He turned, now facing the wide open door, but no one standing outside of the room.

_"You messed everyone's lives up!"_

Mordecai thought of the previous events, pointing out how many problems he caused in each one. He made so many mistakes, he doesn't know how many people he killed.

Was Rigby really still mad at him? Is this why he's yelling, or is it just Mordecai's guilt? No, Rigby forgave him, and he sounded happy to have his friend back, so Mordecai could just be feeling guilty about everything. Maybe.

_**Meanwhile...**_

At the same time, Kelly was staring out of a window, thoughts filling her mind.

She looked at the road, then at the sky, then back down to the road with a worried look.

Rigby was over at the fire, eating some fish and tossing the rest on to one of the blankets. "Rigby, this just doesn't make sense." Kelly spoke, making Rigby stop chewing his food. "What doesn't make sense?" He asked before taking another bite. "Well, all of this. We're stuck in this life, even when all the villains are dead. Haven't you noticed?"

"Yeah, I did, but what can I do? I'm still a bit rusty on this hero stuff." Rigby replied.

It was almost silent in the room, as Rigby kept on chewing and swallowing his food. He seemed so calm, even when there is a problem he should've fixed by now. "Hey Rigby?" Kelly said, again getting the raccoon's attention. "About Mordecai...was it a good idea to let him come with us?"

"Of course it is! Well, I think it is."

"I don't think we should trust him. He committed the highest number of murders, killed my sister and our friends, then he kills his own brother. He just wants to wipe us all out."

**CREEEAAAK...**

Mordecai walked into the room, faced by his friends. He came in with only a knife and a small plastic bag, meaning those were the only things that were useful.

"Hey Rigby. Hey Kelly." Mordecai greeted, receiving a "Hey." from Rigby. Kelly looked at him suspiciously, also looking at the knife and plastic bag. "What are those for?" She asked, expecting to see Mordecai attack them. "I just thought we could use some things when we're on the road. Turns out there's nothing good to use in this house." Said Mordecai. "Okay...What do you have in the bag?" Kelly asked. "Oh, this is just to put some food inside." Mordecai replied. "Alright. Well, I better go and tell Amanda that we're leaving. Take whatever you need before we go."Said Kelly. Mordecai and Rigby nodded. She stood up, walking passed the two and over to the other rooms.

_**Meanwhile...**_

**BANG**

Thomas pushed himself against the door, using all his strength to stop the wild banging from breaking it down.

"Open this door right now!"

The men were yelling at Thomas. Their voices mixed with the hard bangs made Thomas push harder.

There was no escape for him. No window. No holes. Nothing, not even any weapons.

He was doomed if he left that door. It was already falling to pieces.

**BANG**

The man pushed his hand through the space made from opening the door, grabbing Thomas's arm and pulling him.

He screamed, pushing himself onto the door harder.

Even if he was able to close the door, how would he lock it? There was no key.

He had to think of a plan. Fast.

_**Meanwhile...**_

The boys were done with packing the stuff they needed. They waited for Kelly to return, so that they could finally leave the small house and go back to their friends.

Rigby was not a big fan for the extremely long walk, but he was happy that he will finally get back to his...two friends and girlfriend.

Mordecai looked worried. He wasn't sure of what the others may say when they see him. He was just hoping they would let him re-join their small group.

The door creaked, alerting the two that Kelly had arrived. "Okay guys, are you ready to go?" She asked. "Yes we are." Said Mordecai.

"Alright, let's go."...

_**...TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**:PREVIEW:**

**The man pushed Thomas, Willow and Margaret out of the room, followed by the small group of Australians they captured. **

**With tears in her eyes, Margaret spoke. "R-rigby?" She could feel a bit happy. Rigby was still alive. There was still hope. "Margaret..." Said Rigby.**

**"Is every door secure?"**

**"Yes, all doors have been guarded. No one can get in or out." One of the men spoke, letting out a laugh as he saw the looks on Rigby and Kelly's faces. "He tricked us...we fell right in his trap..." Said Kelly. "We thought you were our friend!" She began to yell. "Sorry, but I have some unfinished business with Rigby." Said Mordecai, taking his gun out from the bag. **

**Kelly growled, stepping forward. She was stopped by Rigby, he walked in front of her. "No, stay where you are. This thing is between me and Mordecai only." Said Rigby.**

**"Actually, it's between you, me, Skips and HFG."**

**:PREVIEW OVER:**

**So sorry this chapter is so late. I had a ton of school work to do, so I couldn't find time to finish this.**

**So, the preview? This only means that a two part special is coming! If you saw my poll, the two part chapter is the on that is going to lead to the choice you voted, which will be in chapter fifteen. **

**Also, after thinking about this, GvERD will officially be finished in Chapter 16! So that means the two part chapter will be a four part chapter! **

**Well, time for me to go back to homework and writer's block!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	13. At the eleventh hourpt1

**Okay guys, here we are again. The first part of the four part chapter. **

**Also, sorry if my updates are/will be late. I just have a lot going on over here, so I usually get stressed and forget about my story. Like these two/three weeks I've been so busy and too tired to finish up the chapter. I will try and post the chapters a bit faster if I can, but for now, it will be the regular one chapter every two weeks, or longer, sorry. **

**On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 13 - At the eleventh hour...pt.11**

_Idiot. He was such an idiot. He called himself an idiot. He fell for it. It was all just a lie. One big lie..._

**"Am I really going to do this?"**

Mordecai was in his own world, thinking of his plans. He couldn't stop thinking about it and he didn't want to know how the others would react.

The same question repeated itself in his mind, bringing him down each time.

He didn't want to do it anymore. He didn't want any of this anymore. It was just destroying him, bringing out a person he never thought he would be.

"Mordecai?"

Sadness. That's what Mordecai could hear from the voice. It was the same tone everyone used ever since the discovery of his betrayal.

"Mordecai?"

It sounded like Rigby. Why did he sound sad? Was it because of him? **"He'll never forgive me for this." **

Why wouldn't Rigby be mad at him? Mordecai called himself a murderer and a traitor, which he proved in the past months. So maybe he should clear his name. No, h-he should continue. Yea-yeah, continue. Or- man, it was so hard to decide. It was his friends or his life.

...But, he won't have friends for long...

"MORDECAI?" Rigby screamed out Mordecai's name, seeing his friend looking down at the road and walking behind them slowly. The blue jay quickly stopped in his tracks after hearing his name, looking at Rigby. "Huh? Oh, sorry, what did you say?" Mordecai asked. "I asked you if it's fine if we go to Twin peaks first." Said Rigby. "Um, I guess it would be nice to go there," Mordecai replied. "In fact, I wanted us to go over there."

Rigby seemed a bit excited about going back to see his home again, but Kelly shook her head, disagreeing with the trip. She walked in front of Mordecai and spat out a "No."

"Hey, what's wrong? Isn't it a good idea?" Mordecai asked the tiger. "Not at all. Going to Twin peaks is just going to waste our time. I left everyone at Australia looking depressed and helpless, and anything bad could have happened after that. So we need to return to make sure everyone is fine. Understand?" She finished, staring at Mordecai with a look that almost looks like she's saying 'drop dead'.

"Please Kelly, can't we just visit it then leave?" Mordecai pleaded. "Yeah, we promise we won't waste any time." Rigby joined in. "Even if we were going there, how are we going to find Twin peaks?"

"Don't worry, when I first came here, I found this road that went straight to Twin peaks. If we move now, we can find it and arrive in about an hour or two." Said Mordecai. "Okay, fine. Lead the way." Kelly let Mordecai pass, letting him and Rigby to walk in front of her.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Let us out of here!"

Willow continued to hit the wooden door, yelling and screaming at any person who was outside.

Her hands ached, since she done this for over an hour, with no breaks.

Margaret watched her attempts to break down the door, avoiding some of the parts where she used a lot of force, injuring herself.

Margaret just accepted the fact that they were trapped. No one was going to rescue them because they were all trapped. This was the time they needed Rigby's help the most, but of course, he disappeared under the care of Viper, both kidnapped by Mordecai.

She just hoped that he was okay. She knew he was okay. If he was able to live after almost getting killed a number of times, then she believed he was fine.

A sudden loud BANG brought Margaret out of her thoughts. She looked over at the door as the sound disappeared. Willow was still in front of it, but this time with her arms at her side. "Ow...nobody's going to let us out..." She spoke, finally turning away from the door and walking over the Margaret.

She sat next to her, keeping her hands at her sides as they ached terribly. "So, you couldn't open it?" Margaret asked. "No, that door must be locked pretty tight." Said Willow. "So all we have to do is just sit here and rot, right?"

"What else are we left with to do?"

_**Meanwhile...**_

Thomas walked through the different passages in the building he just entered, passing the doors on his left and his right. Some parts of the passages were lit up by the light from candles that melted away into a puddle of wax in a short period of time. Other parts were pitch black tunnels with tiny creatures that crawled on the floor, up and down the walls and his body.

Thomas shivered as he just felt one on his back. He ignored the feeling of it's cold - he wasn't sure what it was - touching his skin. He didn't want to cause any trouble for himself, not now, while he was guarded.

Yes, he was captured. As he thought, he wouldn't have much time until the door finally broke down, letting the group of men enter and force his out while trying to tie up his hands, but it was not that easy since Thomas fought back. He managed to get a few punches in, but was held down after some time.

His hands were behind his back, rope tied around them. He kept his eyes on the path he was on, avoiding to look directly at the men.

Thomas came to a stop, facing a metallic door. One of the men walked up at the door with a key in his hand and Thomas knew that this was his prison.

He was pushed in as soon as the opened the door. He kept his balance as he was pushed and looked back at the door, which was now closed.

"Thomas?"

Thomas was aware of Willow's voice, so he turned his head to finally meet her and Margaret. A smile spread across his face as he walked over to the two girls who also came to him, giving the goat a hug. "You guys are okay, thank god, you're okay." Said Thomas. "We're glad you're okay too Thomas," Said Margaret. "We thought we lost you."

"No, I was actually trapped back there." Said Thomas. "Well, at least you're fine." Said Willow. "Yeah...oh, wait, I got some other news."

"What news?" Margaret asked. "It's about Rigby..."

_**Meanwhile...**_

The three stood together on the side walk covered in gravel, staring at the place in front of them.

The town they were in seemed to be in a worse condition than all the countries they went to, as no person existed in it.

It was the most depressing out of all the places in the world, with the rotting dead bodies of the former citizens lying everywhere, releasing a bad smell in the air.

"Wow...so this is...was...Twin peaks?" Kelly asked. "It was, until I..." Mordecai drifted off, leaving out the last part of his statement. "I know, I know...but it wasn't you're fault, Roger was just too powerful to fight." Said Rigby. Mordecai nodded in agreement and stared at the park, his frown deepening. "Uh, after you..." Mordecai spoke nervously as he let Kelly and Rigby go in first. They both walked through the gate, walking even further.

Mordecai slowly followed them, pushing himself to just do his job. It wasn't going to be that hard, just bring them to his bosses.

Mordecai sighed. His hand slid down into the bag he was carrying, taking out the knife he found. He twirled the knife in his hand and looked at his friends. His bosses wanted them dead or alive, right now, alive was his best option, but just in case they were to free themselves...

...It wouldn't be the first time killing someone.

Rigby and Kelly walked down the dirty path without a single feeling of suspicion. They both just chatted, using the one time of peace they had. They were also unarmed, which meant they only had to fight using their own strength, but there were no enemies that could stop them. At least they hoped so.

It was now that Kelly had that feeling. She felt like she was being watched. She noted that Mordecai was behind them, so it was a bit obvious he was going to watch them. "Rigby, could we speed up a little?" She asked her smaller friend, who nodded. They walked at a faster pace in order to finish the little tour of the park and get out unharmed.

The two could see what used to be the park house from a distance. As they came closer and closer to it, Rigby got the same feeling. He thought he could hear footsteps behind him, making him think he was also being followed. **'No, wait Mordecai's behind us...it's just him...there's nothing to be scared of. It's just...Mordecai...' **Rigby tried to calm himself down, but he didn't forget the fact that Mordecai could kill them.

"Kelly, I change my mind, we should go, right now." Said Rigby. "I agree, it doesn't feel safe here."

The two turned to escape, but faced Mordecai, who held his knife in his hand, pointing it at them. Kelly and Rigby stumbled back, keeping a distance away from the knife. "No one's leaving." Mordecai spoke while he lowered the knife.

Rigby looked right and left. He spotted two men on each side, two carrying guns. The approached him and Kelly, and Kelly looked down at him, whispering "Run."

Rigby bolted past Mordecai on all four, almost knocking down the blue jay. Kelly ran towards the direction of the house. Mordecai watched both of them run their own ways, knowing that Rigby would be able to run out of the park while Kelly would still be trapped inside. "Go and get her, I'll get Rigby." Mordecai ordered the men. Without a word, the ran after the tigress, leaving Mordecai to go after Rigby.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"So, that means Rigby's still alive?" Willow asked Thomas, a small smile forming on her lips as for Margaret, she was filled with joy after hearing the whole story. "Actually, they never mentioned anything about Rigby being alive, so I don't know." Said Thomas. "Oh..." Said Willow, her smile disappearing. "Well, there's still a chance he is." Said Margaret. "But he can't be. Remember the day he was kidnapped? He was bleeding to death, and he probably lost so much blood that he...died...". Willow lowered her voice, losing all the hope she had. "We're doomed..." She added.

"Don't say that. We're going to be fine." Said Margaret. "I hope so."

...

A brief moment of silence was enough to give the three, as they thought of their futures. Well, they hoped they'd live to see their futures.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Rigby ran out through the park gate, shortly followed by Mordecai.

Rigby looked back at him to see how far he was. The blue jay seemed to be gaining speed which made him catch up with him. Rigby done the same, forcing himself to run faster and faster.

Suddenly, Rigby was tackled to the ground by Mordecai, making him hit the ground and tumble with the blue jay at his back.

"Get off of me!" Rigby yelled as he tried his hardest to escape Mordecai's grip. He squirmed under his body as he tried to kick him off, but it was no use. "Listen," Mordecai began as he used one hand to hold down Rigby and the other to hold the knife at Rigby's neck. "I don't want to hurt you, but if you even try anything, I will be the death of you. Got it?"

Rigby could feel the sharp tip of the knife pierce the skin on his neck, which led to a small red dot to appear and grow in size until it flown down into a little trail of blood.

"Why would I listen to you, you traitor!" Rigby struggled to get out from under Mordecai as he held down his arms. "Because, I have everyone locked away and spending their last days here. If you don't want to, then I guess this could be their last day..."

"You wouldn't...you would NEVER do that!" Said Rigby.

"You don't know how much I've changed."

Mordecai placed his knife next to Rigby as he stretched over and grabbed the nearest object he could find - a crowbar. His hand almost trembled as he reached over for it, but he stayed strong. He lifted it up, looking down at Rigby with an apologetic face, bringing down the object with all his strength. He done it three more times, enough to make Rigby's forehead bleed.

Rigby's arms had dropped, and he stopped struggling, which was a sign that he was knocked out. Mordecai dropped the crowbar, grabbing his knife and throwing the raccoon's body over his shoulder. He walked into the park once more and passed the men he came with, he walked slowly behind him carrying the passed out tigress.

And they walked only to a place they knew, where people were surely in danger.

...

...

...

The room was guarded, every door blocked by three or four guards. They held their guns in their hands, waiting for their captives to wake.

The location was unknown. All everyone knew was that it was in Twin peaks.

And, oh the danger. The danger Mordecai and his bosses were causing. It was all going to level the remaining countries, that's unless, Rigby can save it...

Rigby could feel the pain in his forehead as he woke up. He couldn't feel any liquid dripping down as he touched the wound. It stung as he touched it, making him wince in pain.

He had finally decided to opened his eyes, only to find himself in the presence of Mordecai, who looked down at him with the knife in his hands.

Rigby glared at him. "What are we doing here Mordecai? You trying to end the world again?"

Mordecai remained silent. He looked at Rigby with the same glare, but deep down, he didn't have any hatred towards Rigby. It was just a way to get Rigby to end any friendship and leave him for good. It broke his heart to do this, but he wasn't going to let Rigby stay close to him. He didn't want to hurt anyone, especially his friends.

Kelly groaned as she rose from the ground, rubbing her neck. She also faced Mordecai, making her move back and stand up. Rigby done the same, both the two ready to attack.

"Oh no Rigby." Mordecai started, taking a step back. "Don't even try to attack. I still have your friends, remember?" Rigby remembered his friends, and stopped in his tracks. Mordecai looked back at the guard behind him, giving the a small nod. He saw the signal and stepped away from the door and walking through into a small room.

The man pushed Thomas, Willow and Margaret out of the room, followed by the small group of Australians they captured.

With tears in her eyes, Margaret spoke. "R-rigby?" She could feel a bit happy. Rigby was still alive. There was still hope. "Margaret..." Said Rigby.

"Is every door secure?"

"Yes, all the door's have been guarded. No one can get in or out." One of the men spoke, letting out a laugh as he saw the looks on Rigby and Kelly's faces. "He tricked us...we fell right in his trap..." Said Kelly. "We thought you were our friend!" She began to yell. "Sorry, but I have some unfinished business with Rigby." Said Mordecai, taking his gun out from the bag.

Kelly growled, stepping forward. She was stooped by Rigby, who walked in front of her. "No, stay where you are. This thing is between me and Mordecai only." Said Rigby. "Actually, it's between you, me, Skips and HFG."

Everyone fell silent. Rigby's eyes widened. "Th-their here?" Rigby asked. The blue jay nodded, then switched his gaze to the person behind Rigby. Kelly followed his gaze, only to find the man, raising what seemed to be an axe above Rigby. She gasped, quickly getting to her feet and running to his rescue. "Rigby! Look out!"

Rigby turned to find the axe coming down. He screamed, covering his eyes and waiting to get struck, but was pushed out of the way by Kelly. He landed on his back, raising up from the ground, horrified by the sight before him, finding that they suffered yet another loss...

_**...TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**Finally done! 2860 words, so far that's the longest chapter I done. If it feels a bit rushed, I apologize. Anyways, sorry for that looong wait and I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for the patience!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


End file.
